


Eremin Drabbles

by Sax_Red



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cloud Watching, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mirrors, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sax_Red/pseuds/Sax_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of somewhat related drabbles about Armin and Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cloud Watching

Eren lay back on the grass and basked in the sun shining down on his skin. The day was really nice. There were a few clouds in the sky and a nice gentle breeze keeping him from getting over heated. 

Eren smiled when he felt Armin lay down on his chest. He lay his hand on Armin's head and ran his fingers through the silky blonde strands. 

"Oh look Eren, that cloud looks like Baldur." Armin suddenly shouted pointing to the sky.

It did look like the dog he had gotten for Armin. It also looked like a marshmallow when he looked at it a certain way. 

"And that one looked like a rabbit." Armin added pointing to a different cloud.

Eren smiled at each new shape Armin pointed out. 

"That one looks like a flower." Eren said finally joining in.

Armin looked toward the cloud Eren was pointing at. It did kind of look like a flower. Sort of. No, it actually didn't.

"No, it looks like a tree."

Eren squinted his eyes and tilted his head. It wasn't even the right shape for a tree. 

"No, no. I think your looking at the wrong one. That one. The one near the bowling ball. That one looks like a flower."

Armin sat up slightly and looked for at the round cloud that had three open spaces in it. Once he found it he looked next to it and saw. A tree.

"What are you looking at?" Armin asked. "I still don't see it.". 

Eren grunted and sat all the way up and scooted behind Armin. He put both hands on the side of Armin's head and titled it until he faced the cloud he was talking about.

"You see. That one, keep looking straight. No don't move your head. That one!" 

That didn't even look like a tree or flower. It looked like a horse. Was something wrong with Eren's eyes?

Armin pointed to the next cloud "What about that one? What does it look like?"

Eren stared at the cloud for a moment. "A shoe."

"And that one?" Armin asked a little alarmed.

"That's easy, it looks like a heart."

"Eren were you staring into the sun?" Armin asked cautiously.

"What!" Eren squawked. "No. I know that I shouldn't stare into the sun." 

"Are you sure? You don't see any spots in your vision or anything." Armin asked turning to face Eren.

He leaned forward and peered into Eren's eyes to see if they were constricted. They looked alright but he couldn't be too sure.

"I'm fine." Eren said curling up into his knees to get away from Armin's prying eyes.

"Hey Eren, it's okay. Maybe you need glasses." Armin said trying to cheer him up.

"That's not helping. My vision is fine!" 

Armin could see the side of Eren's face and laughed at his expression.

"Are you pouting. You're seriously pouting. Oh, That's so cute." Armin gushed. He bent over Eren's curled figure to try to move Eren's hands away from his face.

"I'm not cute." Eren shouted, He then looked up to scowl at Armin.

Armin laughed at Eren's scowl. It definitely looked more like a pout. Eren blushed when Armin wrapped his arms around him. Eren huffed and tried to wriggle out of Armin's grip. He managed to fall flat on his face and Armin falling on top of him. He crawled as fast as he could to get away from him.

Armin watched his boyfriend crawl away and laughed at him. Eren almost looked like a puppy.

Armin sat up on his knee's and tapped his hands against his thighs. "Come here. Eren! Come here." 

Eren growled at the taught and stayed in the spot he had crawled over to. Armin stared at him with his sparkling blue eyes. Eren tried to ignore the look but couldn't turn his head away. His heart began to beat faster when Armin's lower lip trembled and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Fine!" Eren gave in and crawled back over to Armin and sat down in front of him. 

"Good boy!" Armin said patting Eren on the head.

Eren smirked in response and knocked Armin flat on his back. He trapped Armin underneath him am places his arms on either side of Armin's head. He stuck out his tongue and bent down. He started from Armin's chin and dragged his tongue up to his forehead. 

"Eeew Eren stop." Armin laughed and tried to push Eren off of him. 

Armin finally pushed him off and scowled at Eren. The whole side off his face was covered in saliva. Armin groaned and pulled up his shirt to wipe his face. "You're so gross!" 

"You still love me!" Eren teased as he came to sit next to Armin. He pulled Armin into his lap and wrapped his arm around Armin's slender waist. 

Armin sighed and smiled and laid his head on Eren's shoulder. The sun would be setting soon and they would be going home soon. The breeze blew around him ruffling his blonde hair.

"Yeah," Armin said. "I do."


	2. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wasn't sure what it meant but he knew, he wanted to keep feeling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the mods of the tumblr blog 'ereminheadcanons".

It was an awful day at work, his boss had been all over his case for a failed project that he wasn't assigned to. The copy machine had then broke and he couldn't make any of the copies his boss had asked for on top of his computer crashing moments later, erasing all unsaved files and documents. At the end of the day he was one step away from bring fired.

He had left the office in a rush. Hoping to make it home before the rain, and of course him being him forgot his umbrella. He was halfway home when the sky began to cry, making him want to cry. He was lucky he was able to duck into a laundry mat for a few minutes before getting kicked out.

"No clothes, no service!" One of the workers had shouted.

He took a deep breath and rushed out into the rain holding his briefcases over his head for slight coverage. He was glad he saw another shop open and quickly slink in as a woman with a red umbrella was exiting.

The warm air wafted over him just as he stepped in. Making his slightly damp collar chill against his slick neck. The scent of dry smoky air, freshly baked cookies, and freshly brewed coffee floated around him, relaxing his tense shoulders. The book shop was bigger than he expected. The lights were dim, bright enough to comfortably read. The store walls were decorated in burgundy wallpaper and brown bookshelves, He could see small sections with black leather chairs placed in the back of the store. Upon entering there were several sections he could branch off from each leading to a different genre. He let the rest of the water drip off his briefcase and rubbed his shoes on the entrance mat before stepping on the hardwood floors.

The atmosphere was calm and welcoming, a gentle hum of classical music played softly from the speakers interspersed around the store. The wood creaked underneath his feet as he walked through the aisles, he stopped every so often to flip through a book. He had never been one for books he always enjoyed being outdoors having fun rather than sitting still reading a book. Reading had never been something he had ever been to interested in, but he could see why someone would feel as if this store was a haven.

Between the bookshelves he felt comforted, the sound of gated off fireplace flickering just a pitch lower than the music wrapped around him. He was soothed as it called forth memories of lying under warm blankets, while the wind howled restlessly outside his window.

He found a small section near a window squeezed between an bookshelf and the cold glass was a two leather chairs. In the small space left between the chairs a small table was set. He sat down in the chair closest to the window allowing his briefcase to fall between his feet. he laid his head back against the top of his chair and turned his head to stare out the window. The glass was frosty with the contrasting temperatures, of the store and out side. He reached up to press his fingers against the freezing glass, trailing some of the raindrops with the tips of his fingers. he felt exhausted both physically and mentally. So he sat idly listening to the soft music. Blanketed by the toasty air, it wasn't long before he was falling asleep.

It seemed to be moments later that he was being shaken awake. it wasn't a rough shake like a person angry and a bit irritated nor was it a light shake that spoke of a person nervous or frightened. The person shook his shoulder gently but with enough force to wake him without jarring him but still is sleep hazed mind was little slow to catch up to what's was a happening. He had yet to open his eyes.

"Excuse me!" A voice called.

In the darkness of his mind without sight to hinder his sense of sound, the tone seemed to be amplified and that much more resonating. The voice was light like a feather upon his cheek, a delicate butterfly that flew past his ear, the breeze mildly ruffling his brown hair, the tears that slip past closed lids, like the smell of snow, the perfume of fresh flowers, autumnal leaves falling at dusk.

"Are you okay?" The person asked him sounding worried.

He slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry for a few moments. His heart pound steadily as he tried to focus on who was standing before him. And for a brief second he believed his heart had stopped.

No sound.

Was he holding his breath.

No sound.

Where was his heart and why had it abandoned him?

No sound

Who was _he_?

Then it beat again, and he felt like he had been through something terrifying. His heart was in his throat, in his veins, anywhere and everywhere but he knew it wasn't in his chest. He felt an ache reverberate through his soul, the ache of nostalgia. He felt his eyes burn.

Then the second had passed.

"Are you okay, sir?" The man had asked again.

A delicate hand waved before his face. Two beats of his heart before it left his vision. It was enough though. Thin and fragile fingers with clean rounded finger nail. A smooth palm lead down to a thin wrist where a small silver bracelet loosely hung.

His eyes had followed that hand. It moved near a slender waist. Up past a covered chest. moving along a slender neck. drifting by a delicate chin, the mans fingertips skimmed his cheek before twisting into his hair. The fingers pushed some of the chin length blonde hair behind his ears. The movement revealed the band of glasses that laid against his temple. The frame for the glasses were a glossy black and contrasted nicely against the cream colored skin. The bridge of the glasses rested against a pert nose. His eyes briefly flitted towards the mans lips. They his bottom lip was a bit larger than the top. It made the man look like he was pouting. The mans lips were not quite red but not quite pink, he didn't have a name for that color, but it reminded him of something.

Then he met his eyes.

The sky in the middle of the day just before the sun has reached it's peak, sapphire gems on his mothers necklace, the ocean that day at the beach when he was younger, like the moon that happened every so often, a strange rose that he saw at the flower shop, the feeling in his spirit when he felt inexplicably happy and tense at the same time, it was exhilarating, it was heart wrenching.

They were blue.

In two beats of his heart, he felt it, he was inexplicably lost to this man.

"I'm fine." He finally spoke up answering the blonde haired mans question. He needed to introduce himself.

"Eren Jaeger." It was abrupt and awkward.

The man looked at him quizzically for a moment but then realization dawned immediately and blushed "Armin, Armin Arlelt." He responded holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Eren." Armin said moving back as Eren made to stand.

A million responses raced through his mind, a number of then indecent and a few he believed would have elicited a laugh.

"Likewise." Of course he chose that one.

"Um...so I was just coming over to see if you were okay." Armin adorably wrung his hands together, he seemed flustered.

"Sorry about that, I was just waiting for the rain to stop." Eren gestured towards the windows, where it was still pouring. "I didn't mean to impose."

He waited with bated breath, hoping sincerely he hadn't offended Armin.

"No, it's fine. It's pretty bad outside and I understand you don't want to get caught in it."

Good, he hadn't messed up.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Armin asked.

"I would like that." Eren replied, he felt a little awkward.

They were the only two left in the shop. Armin led him towards the back of the store where the cafe was. There were some cookies left on the counter, they seemed to be the latch batch of the day. Armin went behind the counter and put an apron on. It was cute, so much so that Eren ha to bite his cheek to keep from saying it out loud.

"Eren what would you like to drink?" Armin asked, he had his back to him, fiddling with some out the machines against the wall.

"Coffee is fine."

Armin expertly worked the machines, he hummed to the music as he made drinks. When he was done he gestured to Eren to grab the cookies and they made their way over to the tables.

The coffee was a smooth caramel color smelling of sugar being browned on the stove top. It had a nice texture sliding across his tastebuds bitter when it reached the back of his but it left the aftertaste of hazelnuts. There was something amusing about sitting in a book shop eating square cookies.

Armin himself was drinking hot chocolate, citing he had too much coffee earlier in the day. The amount of cookies on his plate belied his hidden sweet tooth.

"You work here by yourself?" Eren asked.

"Hmm." Armin looked up from his cookies, he had hot chocolate on his upper lip and his glasses were slipping down his nose.

Eren repeated his question, and watched in amusement as Armin wiped his hot chocolate mustache off with a napkin.

"Yeah, I own the place." He said with obvious pride in his voice.

Eren felt as he should have known that.

"If you don't mind me asking," Armin began. "Why did you look so sad earlier."

"It's not really a big deal, just a bad day at work. Boring stuff but tell me about yourself." It wasn't smooth but Eren really wanted to learn more about Armin.He hadn't met someone he was completely interested in before and never to this extent. He wanted to know everything.

Armin ducked his head to his face. "I'm not really all that interesting."

"I want to know." Eren tried to convey everything he was feeling in his gaze. He wanted Armin to understand that he ached to know anything about him. He wanted his expression to explain that he didn't want simple conversation.

_Catch on to what I'm saying_

_Please!_

Armin began to speak.

While Armin believed himself to be boring, Eren had to adamantly disagree. They talked for what felt like hours about anything they could come up with. It was silent afterwards, the two sat in the dim shop listening to the soft music playing in the background. There had been a multitude of things Eren wanted to say...

_Please go out with me? Can I kiss you? You're perfect Armin._

...It was too soon to say those things.

Eventually the rain let up and Eren had to go home. Armin kindly walked him to door, it was already well past the closing time. Eren turned to say something but the words caught in his throat. How could he tell Armin he wanted to spend more time with him. He racked his brain and couldn't come up with anything.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Was what he finally said.

"Yeah, no problem."

Eren nodded and stepped out onto the sidewalk, he felt Armin's lingering gaze on his back. He moved reluctantly, slowly.

"Eren!"

He turned back to see Armin leaning against the door frame.

"You'll come back again, won't you?" Armin asked hopefully.

Eren smiled at him and nodded. "I will." _I'll alway's come back_.


	3. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times they were interrupted and 1 time they weren't.

1.

The smell of bacon and pancakes pulled Eren from his sleep. Rolling out of bed, Eren got up and headed towards the bathroom. A couple minutes later he felt refreshed and bounded down the stairs into the kitchen.

Armin was turning off the burners and placing plates on the table as he walked in.

Eren slid into one of the seats and put several pieces of bacon and a few pancakes on his plate. The eggs he added because Armin glared at him. "Morning Armin!" 

"Good morning Eren."

Armin wasn't a morning person and typically dying breakfast his temper was very short. Eren could still clearly remember the day Armin force fed him Eggs Benedict. The two sat in silence as they ate breakfast. Eren avoided the scrambled eggs hoping Armin would let it slide.

"Eat your eggs Eren." Armin said as he picked up the used dishes and brought them to the sink. 

Eren opened his mouth to complain but another glare shut him up and he stuffed the food into his mouth, chewing quickly and washing it down with orange juice. He took his plates off the table and slid the into the sink and stood behind  Armin.

Eren placed his chin on Armin shoulder and hands around the  slender waist. He nuzzled Armin's neck and ground his erection against Armin's ass. "C'mon Armin, we can do the dishes later." 

He slid his palm down Armin's sleep pants and rubbed it against Armin's half hard cock.  He was about to slip his fingers into the pants when the phone began to ring.

"Eren I have to answer that." Armin slipped out of Eren's hold and walked over to the phone.

"Yeah"  A moments pause. "Jean it's no problem."

_Jean? That horse faced bastard!_

Eren seethed as Armin continued his conversation. He groaned and began to finish up the dishes.

2. 

With the dishes done, Eren sat at the table waiting for Armin to get off the phone with Jean. He didn't understand why that guy had 

He picked Armin up and placed him on the table and leant over him. 

"Are you sure we can do it on the table?" Armin wasn't entirely sure whether or not if was safe. The table didn't look like it would be sturdy enough.

"'Course I am." Eren reassured as he unbuttoned Armin's shirt. He trailed kisses past the areas his fingers touched lingering on Armin's nipples. He trailed down Armin's chest and down his abs, swiping his tongue against the taut muscle.

"Eren  _please_!" Armin's legs trembled on Eren's shoulders 

"Patience." 

Eren mouthed the cock hidden underneath the sleep pants, licking stripes across the fabric to tease Armin. His hands hooked into the fabric at Armin's hips and started pulling them down slowly. 

The table creaked then made a splintering sound just as it gave way. Armin groaned and rolled over. He was lucky he landed relatively safely. He look at Eren and laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"Fucking shit! This table was from Ikea."  

3.

Armin stayed in the kitchen to pick up the broken pieces of wood, while Eren went to the park with Baldur. Armin sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. He was about to watch and episode of The Universe on H2, when Eren came back. Baldur jumped onto the couch and licked Armin's cheek. Armin giggled and ran his fingers through the white fur.

"Did you enjoy yourself." Armin asked scratching behind a furry ear. Baldur bark twice and jumped off the couch and scratched at the glass doors. Armin laughed and let him out into the backyard. 

"You have no love for me?" Eren grouched as he sat down on the couch. 

"Nope." Armin said popping the 'p'. "All my love is for Baldur" 

"You're so kinky Armin!" Eren quipped.

"Eren! You ass." Armin yelled walking around the couch until he stood in front of Eren and smacked his head.

"I was joking." Eren said, Armin was pulled down onto Eren's lap, his back pressed against a sweaty chest. 

"You're so sweaty." Armin groaned and moved to straddle on his lap, his knees pressing against Eren's hips. He rocked his hips back and forth. He gasped when Eren hips rose to meet each thrust. 

They rocked together for a few moments when Armin's cellphone rung. Eren wrapped his arm around his waist to press them tighter together. Eren had his fingers wrapped in the back back of Armin's hair. He pulled Armin's head back and began kissing his neck.

"It could be important." Armin hissed out grinding down harshly onto Eren. 

"Ignore it!" Eren grunted nipping at Armin's collar bone.

Armin's cell continued to ring. The sound mixed in with their pants. The phone continued to ring for a few more beats before stopping. 

"Yessss." Eren whispered. His hand reaching into the back of Armin's gripping the flesh there.

The house phone trilled.

"Sorry Eren," Armin's said huskily. He awkwardly got off Eren's lap and went to answer the phone.

Eren felt like his dick was going to fall off. 

"Oh hey Jean, what's going on?" 

_Jean!_

Eren stood up and stalked over to the phone, he snatched the out of Armin's hand and placed it against his ear.

"-is problem. Marco's still angry because I forgot something importa-."

"Jean why the hell do you keep calling?" Eren cut in before Jean could say more. 

"Eren? What the fuck! Put Armin back on." Jean yelled.

"No you idiot. Stop calling all the damn time."

"What did you say, asshole." 

"Fuck you Jean!"

Armin sighed and dropped down onto the couch. The tv was still on so he turned it to one of the movie channels, hoping to tune out the sound of Eren's yelling, knowing how long the two of them could fight he buckled down to watch the first Lord of the Rings.

4. 

Eren's argument lasted for nearly the whole movie. Towards the end of the movie he sudden found himself under Eren one thigh between his legs rubbing against him. 

The next moment they were on the floor and Eren was ripping Armin's shirt off of him with one hand and the other was pulling off Armin's pants.

"Bed!" Armin groaned shifting to pull Eren's clothes off. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"Can't. Need you." Eren growled against his neck, sending his pulse sky rocketing. 

He ended up sitting on the floor facing Eren with their legs cross over each other. Sitting as close as they could get Eren held them together in his hand and was stroking up and down. Armin's brought a hand down from Eren's shoulder and wrapped his palm on the other side of Eren's. Armin brought his head up to place his forehead against Eren's. Their breaths mingled together as they pressed their lips together in open mouth kisses.

"Eren, Eren, Eren." Armin whispered the name over and over again his lips trembling. 

"MIKASA!" He heard Eren shout.

He turned and saw Mikasa standing in front if them, her arms crossed over her chest.

She gave them a blank stare and looked away. "Put on some clothes." 

The two of them scrambled looking for their clothes that were strewn across the floor. They dressed as quickly as possible.

"So what're you doing here Mikasa." Armin asked after a few moments in awkward silence.

"I told you yesterday that I was coming over to get the rest of my stuff." She said flatly.

Eren began to sweat underneath her harsh stare, after the first time she walked in on him and Armin she swore there would be consequences if it happened again. 

"I'll get it for you." Armin got up and quickly left the room.

_Traitor_! Eren yelled mentally. He was probably going to get his ass kicked now.

"Don't worry Eren." Mikasa stood up from her chair cracking her knuckles "It won't hurt too much."

Eren sighed and closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

"Here you go Mikasa!" Armin shouted as he came back into the living room.

"Thanks Armin, I'll see you guys later." She took her bag but not before sending Eren a look that promised retribution.

The door slammed behind her.

"So, I guess we should get started on dinner." Armin said cheerfully.

5.

Dinner was tense, they had to eat on the couch since they had broken the kitchen table. With everything that had happened throughout the day Eren wasn't sure how Armin was sitting there eating calmly. When they were done he just placed the dishes in the sink.

Eren was just about to turn on the water when Armin grabbed his wrist."We're not washing them." He asked confused.

"Nah, we can do it in the morning." Armin replied.

The two of them got under the sheets after their shower. Armin cuddled up to Eren's chest. Eren bent down and captured Armin's lips in a soft kiss. He pressed his tongue inside Armin's mouth and curled it around Armin's. he was just about to pull Armin on too of him. When a loud bark pierced through the silence.

"Eren," Armin breathed. "You forgot to bring Baldur in."

The barking got louder and then Baldur howled.

"Someone shut that dog up!" A neighbor yelled. 

Eren groaned and rolled out the bed, downstairs he nearly slammed open the glass doors when he saw Baldur sitting there waiting patiently for the door to open.

"Goddammit Baldur, You're supposed to be on my side." 

Baldur grunted and trotted past him and into the house. Eren sighed and reset the alarms, checked to see if the doors were locked, and took a quick look into the kitchen. He finished by turning off all the hallway lights.

When he made it back into the room Baldur was curled up around Armin's feet and Armin was fast asleep.

_Why was everything against him_. He sighed and crawled into bed and pulled Armin into his arms.

+1

Thighs quivering pulse racing. He opened his eyes, Armin's mouth hovering over the tip of his cock. Warm puffs of air teasing him.  

"Armin." He groaned hips straining against the hold Armin had on them.

Two fingers slipped into him just as the head of his was engulfed in a warm wet mouth. Eren let out a hoarse cry at the dual sensations. He moved as much as he could against the fingers. His back arched at the rising pleasure and just before he could come Armin moved off of him and crawled up until he was above him.

Eren reversed their positions so he was on top of Armin and straddled his hips. He guided Armin in and slid up and down. He leant forward and took Armin's bottom lip into his mouth and gently laved his tongue against the sensitive skin. Armin's hips snapped up at the sensation. 

Armin turned them back over an leant over Eren. One arm braced by Eren's head the other pulled Eren's thigh over his shoulder, as he snapped his hips back and forth. 

Pulse racing, Eren's heart beat wildly in his chest. After being denied an orgasm so many times the day before he felt as if he was on fire.  Armin shifted his position and the next thing Eren knew was pleasure, and incredible amount of pleasure spiking through his body.

Armin grunted and moved faster breaths rasping in Eren's ear. Finally all the pressure coalesced, Eren's muscles tensed  as he came. His mind was blank as his muscles continued to twitch. His body shuddered as Armin came moments later. 

"Eren, are you okay?"  Armin asked breathlessly as he flopped down onto the bed.

"I'm good." He slurred out. He felt boneless and incredibly happy.

"Well since you're feeling good, you can go make breakfast."  


	4. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Sunday - A day spent with Armin.

Sunlight filtered through the heavy burgundy curtains. Casting streams of glimmering rays throughout the room. Eren shifted lightly on the leather couch he was sitting on gently lifted his hand and waved it back and forth through the sunbeams, dappled light on his hand. He moved his hand back and forth faster imagining it was one of the cheetahs Armin had been reading about the other day. _One day_ , he admitted silently to himself, _I'll take Armin to Africa_.

"Eren, what are you doing?" 

Eren looked up from his hand and took in the sight before him. Armin stood in front of him clutching a book to his chest. The particles that shone in sun shimmering around him coupled with the illuminating halo of golden hair made Armin look positively radiant.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked leaning forward to take a closer look at Eren. Armin peered into Eren's unfocused green eyes and bit his lip.

Eren moved forward as one of Armin's cool hands came up to brush the hair off his forehead, Eren sighed as the hand drifted across his forehead following a path down his temple to cup his cheek. A pleasant warm sensation followed in the wake of the caress. Eren's hand rose to hold the back of Armin's hand. Green eyes bore into sparkling blue eyes as Eren turned to leave a kiss in the palm of Armin's hand. 

"Nothing's wrong Armin." Eren said as he laid gentle kisses across Armin's wrist. He placed one final kiss on the fluttery pulse point before pulling away.

Armin looked away trying to hide the blush that spread across the bridge of his nose. Wrapping an arm around Armin's waist, Eren pulled him gently into his lap.

"Eren!" Armin shouted while wriggling around trying to get up. "Let me go so I can read." 

Eren chuckled and tightened his hold. "You can sit here, I won't bother you." Eren whispered.

Armin turned his head to give Eren a look. Eren smiled innocently which turned into a grin once Armin looked away.

"Fine!" Armin huffed while leaning back into Eren's chest to get comfortable.

Eren closed his eyes and lay his head on Armin's back and listened as Armin opened up his book. He hid his smile in Armin's hair as he began to whisper the words to himself.

"Out loud Armin." Eren said nuzzling the nape of Armin's neck. "I love hearing your voice."

Armin's voice took on a breathy quality as he tried to start reading. Each hitch becoming more obvious when Eren began to lightly nip against the base of Armin's neck. Armin trembled softly, feeling the tremors Eren covered the area in small kisses to calm him down.

Eren pulled Armin with him as he maneuvered them on the couch. Armin laid comfortably against his body. He twirled his fingers through the silky strands of blonde hair. Listened to Armin's voice and drifted off...

Armin stopped reading and looked up at Eren's serene face. He smiled and relaxed into the soothing sensation of Eren's fingers running through his hair. He returned to his book and continued where he left off. Lazy Sunday's didn't happen as often as Armin would have liked but, when they did they were the best.


	5. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mirror - Armin Purchases a wall length mirror, Eren is unsure of the benefits until Armin demonstrates.

Eren walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He stretched his arms up and leant back slightly and groaned when his back popped. He had spent the last few hours putting together their new kitchen table, while Armin brought a mirror up to their room. He stopped in the doorway watching Armin tap the mirror the make sure it was secure.

"Armin I still don't know why you bought that thing", Eren crossed the room and pressed his hand against the mirror. 

Armin slapped the back of Eren's hand. "Don't touch it!"

"Fine!" Eren sighed and flopped on the side of the bed. He could see his reflection in the mirror, he sat up and crossed his legs making a few faces in the mirror. Armin cleared his throat to keep himself from laughing.

"What?" Asked Eren when he noticed Armin suppressing his laughter. 

"Nothing, nothing."

Eren huffed. "Well since its nothing why don't you tell me why you bought this mirror."

"Why don't I show you instead." Eren narrowed his eyes at Armin's slick smile.

Armin climbed onto the bed behind Eren. He sat with his knees bent and his legs spread open so Eren could sit I'm between them. "Move back a little." He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist when he complied.

"This feels nice." Eren said snuggling into Armin's hold. The lulling warmth of Armin's body heat and the sound of his heartbeat relaxed him.

Armin bent down and kissed the shell of Eren's ear. "It does feel nice, but I still have something to show you." 

Eren shivered at the gust of breathe against his ear. He turned to kiss Armin, he made to move back but Armin placed a hand on the back of his head, halting his movement. Armin twisted his fingers in Eren's hair scratching his blunts nails against Eren's scalp. Armin kissed Eren once more before letting him turn back around.

Eren cleared his throat. "So what were you going to show me."

Armin pressed his hands on Eren's hips. "Watch the mirror." 

He slipped his fingers underneath Eren's shirt pulling up the soft material until it was bunched at Eren's neck. He trailed his fingers across a smooth chest, lightly scratching the skin every so often, and pressed against dusky nipples. Eren let out a soft groan as Armin pinched one. In a matter of moments he was pressing harder against Armin's fingers. Eren watched Armin's ministrations in the mirror. It was embarrassing to watch what Armin was doing to him and seeing his own expressions made his face burn.

"Armin..."

"Shhh Eren."

Armin kissed the back of Eren's neck before trailing a finger down the front of Eren's jeans. He pressed the tip of his finger against the bulge. Eren rocked his hips against the slight pressure, it wasn't enough friction. Armin unbuttoned the clasp and pulled the zipper, Eren slid them the rest of the way off of his legs along with his boxers. He trailed his fingers against Eren's inner thighs pinching the skin as he got closer to wherein Eren wanted him.

Armin slipped his legs underneath Eren's knees and pressed his feet against the sides of Eren's ankles, keeping Eren from closing his legs.

"Use your hands Eren, we're gonna watch."

Eren's fingers trailed to his erection and he grasped the base and slid his palm upwards. His hips canted at every flick of his wrist. His breaths became raspier as he added more pressure and focused on the sensitive underside of his cock, he flicked his thumb against the slit, his hips jerked at the sensation. All the while he kept his eyes on his reflection. He took in his flushed face and the way his hips kept rocking. Coupled with the sounds falling from his parted lips. Eren clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Armin thin fingers wrapped around Eren's hand to stop his movement. Eren jerked in surprised and let out an embarrassing whine.

"Ah ah ah..." Armin chided kissing one of Eren's flushed cheeks. "Keep your eyes open and you can continue."

Eren's breaths came out in quick shaky gasps as he nodded. He opened his again and caught Armin's gaze in the mirror, his pulse jumped as he watched and felt Armin bite the side of his neck. Armin glanced up and pressed his lips against warm skin. 

He smirked as he watched Eren's eyes roam all over his reflection. Eren was getting closer he noted from the way his legs were trembling. He stopped the movement and disentangled himself from Eren.

"On your hands and knees." Armin said, he watched Eren shakily get into his new position.

Through the mirror Eren watched as Armin discarded his clothes. He groaned ok when Armin finally slipped off his boxers. Armin's dick was a deep red and glistened wetly at the head. Eren watch Armin move forward until the lower half half of Armin's body was hidden from view. 

Armin slipped his dick in between Eren's cheeks and slide up and down a few times. Eren pushed back urging Armin to hurry up. Armin chuckled and pushed inside with a single thrust. He rocked back and forth slowly before picking up the pace.

Armin's blonde hair was matted against his forehead, Beads of sweat slid down the sides of his neck as he kept up the fast past. Muffled grunts escaped his lips as his hands clenched against a Eren's hips.

Eren arched to meet meet Armin's thrusts. Eren's grip on the sheets slipped and his chest fell forward onto the mattress. He gripped the edge of the bed and through hazy red watched his reflection. Armin pulled up his hips. thrusting harder than before. Eren's heart beat faster until something snapped and he was then screaming out Armin's name. Armin grunted and came Eren's names escaping his mouth as a hiss.

Eren lethargically moved to pull Armin into his arms. They lay together letting their heart beats slow and the sweet cool on their bodies. Eren ran his fingers in Armin's sweaty hair and kissed his temple. 

"Still think the mirror is stupid" Armin asked several moments later.

"No." Eren admitted grudgingly.

"Will you be willing to do it again?" 

"After I get to try something."

Armin sat up in Eren's hold."Like what?"

Eren laughed at Armin's wary look. He pecked him on the cheek and pulled him back down. 

"You'll see."

Armin kissed Eren's collarbone and pulled the covers over them.


End file.
